Perubahan
by Pwenth
Summary: Menurut Jihoon, Guanlin sudah sangat banyak berubah. Sementara menurut Guanlin, perubahannya sama sekali tak berguna. Panwink fanfiction! Onseshot! Guanlin x Jihoon mind to RnR?


Pwenth present

Panwink fanfiction!

Warn: typos, prank plot, BL, Yaoi

.

 **Perubahan**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

Jihoon bertemu Guanlin di camp pengungsian. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat kota kecil mereka dilanda gempa hebat.

Awalnya Jihoon tak tertarik dengan anak itu sedikit pun. Wajar, dulu Guanlin masihlah bocah tujuh tahun yang masih mengusap ingus dengan lengan baju.

Jihoon ingat bagaimana anak itu dulu. Lumayan tinggi, kurus, dan terlihat tak terawat. Kulitnya kusam. Hei, apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang bocah korban gempa?

Guanlin anak yang ceria, dia sangat suka bercanda, tertawa seolah tak ada beban. Seolah tak pernah ada bencana alam yang menewaskan kedua orang tuanya.

Dia masih lugu, kelakuannya selalu mampu menerbitkan seulas senyum hangat dari setiap orang yang melihatnya. Dan dia bocah yang tampan, sangat menyenangkan melihatnya tersenyum dengan dimple lucunya, walaupun kulitnya terlihat dekil sekalipun.

Jihoon ingat percakapan mereka dulu.

"Hyung, kau tahu kenapa orang tuaku tak menemuiku sampai sekarang?"

Kala itu, Jihoon menjawab dalam hatinya; _karena mereka sudah meninggal._

Tapi Jihoon hanya tersenyum dan bertanya, "kenapa?"

Guanlin tersenyum lebar, menampakkan gigi-gigi kecilnya, "karena mereka berjanji akan membawakanku mainan, dan toko mainan itu hancur karena gempa."

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya. Guanlin tersenyum lagi, menangkup pipi gembil Jihoon dengan tangan kurusnya dan berkata, "mereka sedang kebingungan mencari mainan untukku sekarang. Kau ingat? Toko mainan hanya ada satu di kota kecil kita."

Jihoon memaksakan tawanya. Mereka berdua lalu saling memeluk. "Bersabarlah, Guanlinnie... mari menunggu orang tua kita bersama."

Saat itu Jihoon tidak tahu, Guanlin sudah tahu kenyataan sebenarnya atau belum. Karena Guanlin, percayalah, ia merupakan anak yang pintar dan pandai membuat orang tercengang dengan kata-katanya.

Dan Jihoon, yang awalnya sama sekali tak tertarik dengan anak itu, menjadi sangat bergantung padanya setelah seminggu Jihoon mengenal Guanlin dan segala keunikannya.

Tapi...

Itu dulu. Lain sekarang.

Karena Lai Guanlin yang sekarang sangat berbeda.

Penampilan,

dan perangainya.

Dia tumbuh menjadi pria tinggi dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih. Wajah yang sangat tampan dan tubuh yang proporsional. Aura yang dingin dan segala pesona yang mengagumkan bagi setiap orang.

Jihoon tidak berbohong, bahkan ia sempat tersipu melihat bagaimana menawannya seorang Lai Guanlin yang sekarang. Ia juga tak dapat menyangkal degupan jantungnya yang menggila saat pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan elangnya.

Mungkin agak sedikit melebihkan, tapi... Jihoon sangat menginginkan Guanlin-nya yang manis dulu.

Karena demi apapun, Lai Guanlin yang sekarang—

"Kau sangat manis, Ssaem. Mau berkencan dengan muridmu yang tampan ini?"

—sangat menyebalkan dan menguras emosi.

"Lai Guanlin... kumohon hargailah. Aku sepuluh tahun lebih tua darimu, dan aku gurumu. Okey?"

Entah sudah berapa kali Jihoon mengucapkan hal serupa. Tapi Guanlin sama sekali tidak mengindahkan perkataannya.

Remaja tujuh belas tahun itu malah tersenyum lebar sekarang, yang membuat Jihoon tergugu sejenak. Biarpun banyak perubahan pada diri Guanlin, tapi senyumnya tak pernah berubah. Masih sangat menyenangkan jika dilihat. Tampan.

"Tapi kau masihlah Jihoon hyungku yang manis. Yang selalu menemaniku dulu," ujarnya dengan diakhiri senyum kecil.

Jihoon tak memungkirinya, dia senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Guanlin. Ya... walaupun sekarang dengan status guru dan murid di antara mereka.

Jika sedikit kembali lagi ke masa lalu, saat itu Jihoon seumuran dengan Guanlin yang sekarang. Dulu Jihoon ikut membantu para korban gempa bersama para relawan. Saat itu Jihoon sangat bersedih kehilangan kedua orang tuanya sebenarnya, hanya saja dia tak membiarkannya berlarut-larut. Ia bangkit kembali, bertekad membantu orang-orang yang jauh lebih membutuhkan pertolongan ketimbang dirinya.

Termasuk Guanlin kecil di masa lalu.

Tapi lihatlah Guanlin yang sekarang? Bagaimana sebenarnya cara remaja itu tumbuh? _Like, hell... he's too different._

"Baiklah, baik... kalau begitu bisa membantuku membawa tugas teman-temanmu ini ke ruang guru?"

Guanlin menyeringai singkat, lalu membuat pose membungkuk dengan satu kaki ditarik ke belakang, "tentu saja, _princess."_

Oh, ya. Terserah.

Jihoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan mendahului Guanlin yang sedikit kesusahan meletakkan tumpukan buku itu di tangannya—Jihoon tak membantunya sedikit pun, omong-omong. Setelah selesai ia segera menyusul Jihoon yang sudah berjalan ke luar kelas.

Mereka kini berjalan beriringan di sepanjang koridor. Beberapa siswa masih berlalu-lalang. Sebenarnya... saat ini masih jam istirahat.

Jihoon melirik ke arah Guanlin, sedikit terkekeh melihat Guanlin yang agak kesulitan mengangkut buku-buku itu sendirian. Ah, iya. Jihoon ingat dia harus menanyakan sesuatu pada remaja ini.

"Guanlin... setelah kita berpisah waktu itu bagaimana kau menjalani hidupmu?"

Guanlin tak melirik atau menoleh, ia takut bukunya jatuh jika ia melakukan itu. "Aku diasuh seorang yang baik hati, hyung. Kau mau cerita lengkap atau pendeknya saja?"

"Hmm? Lengkap, tentu. Oh, kita teruskan saja di ruang guru nanti."

Tak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu. Hanya butuh satu menit dan mereka sampai di ruang guru. Guanlin dengan hati-hati meletakkan buku-buku itu di meja Jihoon, dan untungnya pria manis itu membantunya sekarang.

"Terima kasih, Guanlin-ah. Oh, kuambilkan kursi untukmu."

Guanlin hanya memasang senyum dan anggukan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruang yang terlihat penuh ini, namun hanya ada beberapa guru saja di mejanya masing-masing.

"Guanlin-ah?"

Guanlin tersentak pelan. Ia tersenyum kecil lagi lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi yang sudah diambilkan Jihoon.

"Jadi?"

Guanlin terkekeh mendengar kata yang langsung keluar dari bibir kissable gurunya.

"Jadi... waktu itu kita disuruh kembali ke rumah masing-masing, kan?"

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia juga kembali ke rumahnya yang hanya rusak ringan karena lumayan jauh dengan pusat gempa. Mengingatnya ia jadi sedikit menyesali kenapa dulu dia tidak mencegah orang tuanya yang pergi belanja bulanan jauh dari rumah, yang sialnya merupakan tempat dengan dampak gempa terparah.

Aish, tak usah mengingatnya lagi.

"Aku kembali ke rumahku, hyung. Tapi sudah hancur lebur. Ya, dan aku melihat mayat orang tuaku di hadapanku sendiri. Mereka terbaring di tempat evakuasi."

Jihoon dapat melihat luka lama terpancar di manik coklat Guanlin.

"Aku menangis kencang, tentu saja. Dan tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki muda baik hati yang menghampiriku. Ia menawariku untuk mengasuhku. Aku tidak mau, awalnya. Tapi karena dukungan banyak orang, ya sudah. Aku akhirnya bersedia diasuhnya. Kau tahu umurnya saat itu? Dua puluh tahun, Hyung."

Jihoon lantas mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari seseorang yang mungkin mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. _Huft... untung tidak ada, batinnya._

"Guanlin-ah... bisa jangan panggil hyung disini? Kau akan dicap tidak sopan oleh guru lain," Jihoon berbisik.

Guanlin mengangguk, "baiklah."

"Lalu setelah itu?"

"Setelah itu, ya... aku dibawa kemari. Ke kota besar ini. Selama sepuluh tahun dia merawatku dengan baik. Oh, ya. Dia juga guru, Ssaem. Eh. Bukan. Dosen lebih tepatnya."

Jihoon mengangguk paham. Selama beberapa waktu bertahun-tahun lalu dia sempat mengkhawatirkan bocah manis itu, dan ternyata Guanlin hidup dengan nyaman.

"Siapa namanya, Guanlin-ah? Aku ada kenalan beberapa dosen," Jihoon tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk bertanya. Ia penasaran dengan pria baik hati itu.

"Namanya Kang Daniel, Ssaem. Dosen Kang yang terkenal itu."

Cklek

Guanlin menoleh sebentar ke belakang ke arah pintu yang dibuka itu. Seorang guru muncul disana melemparkan senyum, yang dibalas dengan kikuk oleh Guanlin.

Guanlin menumpukan atensinya pada Jihoon lagi. Dan seketika ia dibuat kebingungan dengan ekspresi Jihoon yang terlihat... shock?

"Ssaem, kau baik? Ada apa?" Guanlin bertanya kebingungan.

Sementara Jihoon masih mempertahankan raut kosongnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu memasang senyum yang tampak dipaksakan.

"Guanlin-ah... bisa kau kembali ke kelasmu? Sudah bel, ternyata."

Guanlin tampak tak puas dengan jawaban itu. Tapi karena melihat raut wajah yang mengekspresikan bahwa Jihoon tak lagi mau bicara apapun itu, ia memilih menurut saja.

Guanlin mengucap salamnya, membungkukkan badannya sedikit, lantas keluar dari ruang guru.

Ia tidak bodoh. Ia menyadari sepenuhnya Jihoon mendadak aneh setelah ia menyebut nama Kang Daniel.

"Aku harus menanyakan ini pada Daniel hyung."

.

.

.

Atau tidak perlu.

Karena saat Daniel mendapat sebuah telepon ketika pria dewasa itu ke kamar mandi, Guanlin bisa mengetahuinya sendiri.

Dering dengan nada istimewa itu.

Dengan nama kontak yang istimewa pula.

Guanlin bisa merasakan, setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya.

 _ **Jihoonie**_

Dengan emoticon love di akhirannya.

"Dunia rupanya memang sesempit kampung halamanku, haha."

Guanlin patah hati. Tak perlu jadi jenius untuk mengetahuinya.

End

Guanlin-ah... maafin ibumu ini yang membuat sad end untukmu... hehe :v

Yo! Anyeong semua panwink shipperku... aku bawa ff lagi di kapal kita...!

Jadi sebenernya ini berawal pas aku search panwink di ffn, dan merasa hampa karena tak ada fanfic baru apapun. Jadi aku buat deh!

Hehe... mind to review? Aku selalu seneng kalo ada yang kritik aku dengan keras sekalipun, tapi jujur.

Sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya...! #lambai


End file.
